Our Family
by CrimeShowShipper
Summary: AU Cosmo's parents are murdered before Beckett and Castle can find them and the killer. They decide to keep the baby. Castle Hiatus Ficathon


"Hi Benny, yeah that's right I know your real name. Your mama told me," Kate Beckett bounced baby Benny or Cosmo as Castle called him in her arms, "I've got some bad news. Your mama and dada, well they went to Heaven. I'm so sorry, Bud. I couldn't save them, but I got the bad men who hurt them."

"Kate, you can't blame yourself for what happened." Castle told her.

"I know but look at him. He's an orphan, Rick!"

"He'll be fine. He's a fighter."

"Social Services is going to take him away as soon as they find a foster home for him. Castle, what if they don't love him? What if it's a bad home?" Kate's maternal instincts were kicking in.

"Kate, this is about more than that isn't it?"

"I promised his mother that _I_ would take care of him not some stranger. Castle, I didn't want to get attached to him but I did and I can't bear to see him leave. He's just a baby and he needs someone to protect him. I want him. I know it's only been a few days, but I love him." Kate confessed.

"Lets adopt him. You love him and I love him we could do this." Castle said as if it were that easy.

"Babe, that'll take months and in the meantime he'll be in foster care...wait we? You and me adopt Benny?"

"Yeah I'm completely serious. Cosmo loves it here."

"His name is Benny not Cosmo. You keep calling him that and he'll get confused."

"Sorry, Benny. Benny Cosmo Castle, that's got a nice ring to it!"

Kate laughed, "Monday we'll talk to the social worker. Okay, Benny?"

"Really?" Castle asked surprised.

"Yes, now get ready for thanksgiving dinner." Kate told him.

Castle went into the kitchen to help Alexis and Martha while Kate took Benny with her to the bedroom. Kate pulled out the Pocahontas outfit she had bought after Castle told her that they all dressed up. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but she figured he was and if he was she'd gotten him a costume too. She dressed Benny in a cute turkey onesie that Castle had bought the day they found the baby boy.

"Katherine, what on earth are you wearing?" Martha asked Kate who had just exited the bedroom dressed like Pocahontas with a little baby turkey in her arms.

"My...outfit. Your family tradition?" Kate replied.

"Yeahhh, uhhhh," Castle looked around nervously, "you do know I was kidding about that right?"

"You know I actually wasn't sure about that. So, I figured if this isn't a Castle family tradition then, maybe it should be," Kate used her free hand to pick up Castle's new outfit, "Better put this on, Pilgrim."

She smirked at Castle's stunned reaction as he took the costume from her. Martha smiled and gave Kate a high five. Alexis was stifling her laughs. Beckett knew this was going to be a great thanksgiving.

"That was a marvelous idea to get Richard to dress up." Martha told her.

"I figured he was messing with me." Kate explained, rocking the baby in her arms.

The doorbell rang and Alexis went to answer it.

"Mr. Beckett, welcome!" Alexis greeted Kate's father.

"Hello, Alexis. Katie!"

"Hey dad." Kate gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

Castle came out of the bedroom and joined Kate in welcoming her dad.

"I thought Halloween was last month." Jim said.

"Um...this was actually Kate's idea." Castle explained.

"Only because you tried to trick me into thinking you all dress up for thanksgiving dinner!" She defended herself. Her tone must have startled little Benny as, he started crying.

"Here let me take." Castle reached out for Benny.

"Okay. Ready?" Kate carefully handed him over to Castle.

"A baby?" Jim asked no one in particular.

"Oh you'll have to ask those two about it." Martha told him as they sat down at the table.

Kate and Castle went into the bedroom to try and calm down Benny. Castle tried rocking him, but that didn't work. His diaper was dry and he'd just eaten. Beckett's heart broke as the baby continued crying.

"Ummm...maybe he wants you to hold him." Castle suggested giving Kate Benny.

"Sssh Benny, it's okay. I'm here I'm here. Don't cry." She told Benny and to both her and Castle's surprise he stopped crying. Castle gave Benny a pacifier to suck on.

"Alright let's eat now." Castle whispered.

"Katie, did I miss the announcement?" Jim Beckett asked his daughter who looked more tired than usual.

"This is Benny-" Beckett began to say.

"Cosmo." Castle corrected.

"His name is Benny not Cosmo. Benny was found at a crime scene. He and his dad had been abducted. Social Services couldn't find a home for him so, Castle volunteered us to take him. Then, we found his mother and she was shot as we were taking her to the precinct and when we found his father it was too late. Now, we've got little Benny until after Thanksgiving."

"Uh...wow." Jim said.

"These two are in love with that child. I'd be surprised if they don't end up keeping him." Martha added.

"Dad, what's going to happen to Benny?" Alexis asked.

"Uh...do you think we should tell them?" Castle loudly whispered to his fiancé.

"I guess. They're already on to us and everyone's here..." She replied.

"In the near future, I don't know what's going to happen to Benny. He'll probably go to foster care since, he has no living relatives. But uh...Beckett and I want to adopt him." Castle announced as he squeezed Beckett's hand under the table.

"Having a child is a big responsibility-" Martha began.

"I know, mother. I raised Alexis alone. Somehow she turned out alright." Castle reminded her.

"I think Rick did a lovely job raising Alexis." Kate added in.

"Ummm Alexis is right here." Alexis informed them all.

"Are you two sure you're ready for a baby? It's a long and hard process to adopt a child especially if you're not married. I'm not saying you shouldn't adopt him, I just want you guys to know the reality of the situation. This isn't one of Rick's books." Jim told them.

"Just because it's hard doesn't mean we aren't going to try. Dad, look at him. He's adorable." Kate handed Benny over to her father.

"Dinner went pretty well." Castle told Beckett as they laid in bed, waiting for the baby to cry.

"Yea. Benny's got everyone wrapped around his finger." Beckett agreed.

"Well he is pretty handsome. Like me."

"Really, Castle!?"

"The other night in bed didn't you whisper how handsome I am in my ear? Right after you orgasmed...that was hot."

"Caaastle!"

"I love you, Kate."

"Always," She scooted closer to Castle eager to kiss him when the baby started crying, "I'll get him, but you're getting him next time."

"Deal."


End file.
